Sharks
The Sharks are one of the 5 factions from the It's Your Fault! set. Cards The Sharks have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Additionally, there are several abilities that can boost the power of minions beyond its base value. Minions 1x Megalodon - power 5 - You may destroy a minion of power 4 or less here. Special: Before this base scores, you may destroy a minion here of power 3 or less. 2x Great White - power 4 - Talent: Move this minion to another base and destroy a minion there of power 2 or less. 3x Hammerhead - power 3 - Ongoing: After a minion here is destroyed, place a +1 power counter on this minion. 4x Mako - power 2 - Special: After you destroy a minion on any base, you may play this minion there as an extra minion. Actions 1x Air Jaws - Move one of your minions to another base, then destroy a minion there of power 3 or less. 2x Blood in the Water - Play on a base. Ongoing: After a minion is destroyed here, you may play a minion here of power 3 or less as an extra minion. 1x Chum - Play on a minion. Ongoing: After a minion is destroyed, place a +1 power counter on this minion. 1x Dangerous Waters - Play on a base. Talent: Choose a minion here. It gets -2 power until the end of the turn. 1x Feeding Frenzy - Choose a base. Destroy any number of minions there of power 2 or less. 1x Freakin' Laser Beam - Choose one of your minions. Destroy a minion with equal or lower power at your minion's base. 1x Torn Apart - Destroy a minion of power 3 or less and draw a card. 2x Week of Sharks - Play on a base. Ongoing: If you have a minion here, draw an extra card at the end of your turn. Only use one Week of Sharks ability each turn. Bases * Shark Reef * The Deep Clarifications Here are the official clarifications as they appear in the It's Your Fault! rulebook: Chum: The minion destroyed can be at any base. Hammerhead: If several minions at its base are destroyed at once, it gets a power counter for each one. Strategy Sharks specialized in destruction and buffing. Sharks are '''not only capable of destroying low level target but it have the ability to get stronger the more minions destroy. '''Mako and Hammerhead give you some advantages as Mako allow player to play them as extra minion if player destroy a minion while Hammerhead get a 1 power counter for each minion destroy as well. Great White and Megalodon give you an ability to destroy minion as well. Action such as Blood in the Water, '''Chum, '''Week of Sharks 'and' '''Feeding Frenzy '''give you some advantages for each minion you kill. However, their downside is that their only role is destruction so they have lack of support and control cards.Category:Factions